This relates in general to methods and apparatus for preparing end papers suitable for the permanent waving process, and for a device for dispensing end papers of various length during the permanent waving process.
In order to facilitate the rolling of strands of hair on rollers during the permanent waving process, it has been the practice to roll the ends of the strands in pieces of specially processed paper, as they are wound in rollers. These bits of paper are customarily supplied to the user in the form of flat pieces of tissue, cut off to a uniform size, say, two by three inches. The pieces are then stacked in small, open-ended boxes, from which they are dispensed. The problem is that the separate strands of hair, even from the same head, tend to be of many different lengths and conditions. Therefor, it is sometimes necessary to use one or more strips to cover a single curl, especially when the hair is long. In other cases, this is inconvenient, and the individual curls are improperly covered. This makes the operation unsatisfactory and time consuming for the operator, and may produce a less than satisfactory result for the customer, as the uneven thicknesses of the paper layers may actually interfere with uniform absorption by the hair of the permanent waving solutions during the waving process.